That's A Really Huge Flowerpot
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: Sitting by the poolside of the motel they were all staying at what could 5 friends such as Jemma, Leo, Tripp, Skye and Grant find to talk about? The really huge flowerpots behind them that's what! Because after all why exactly were the flowerpots at that motel so freaking huge? (Part 3 of my Hug Me Brother! verse)


**Author's Note: This fic is the third and final continuation to my ****_Hug Me Brother! Verse _****of fics which started with ****_Hug Me Brother! _****and was followed by ****_The Flour Fight Brothers. _****You don't have to read ****_Hug Me Brother! _****or ****_The Flour Fight Brothers _****to enjoy this fic but the overall background and plot created behind it might confuse you if you don't. **

**I hope you enjoy reading this fic and will let me know what you think! ^-^**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ****_Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D_** **or any of the characters, as that would be ****_Marvel_**_**, **_**because if I owned the show and the characters then multiple universes would exist where everything I write for it would be canon within it's own universe. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>That's A Really Huge Flowerpot<span>**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Leo?" said Jemma from where she sat next to Leo by the swimming pool of the motel the team were staying at.<p>

"Yeah, Jems?" replied Leo, turning his head in her direction to glance at her.

"That's a really huge flowerpot" said Jemma, furrowing her brows as she finally stated it aloud.

"Huh?" said Leo, quirking a brow at her. "What about a flowerpot?"

"The flowerpot right behind us" said Jemma, pointing her finger behind her at the extremely large flowerpot. "It's bloody _HUGE!"_

"Oh, _THAT_ flowerpot" said Leo, nodding, as he glanced back to look at it. "I'd noticed it too. It's a little creepy."

"Why is the flowerpot behind us so huge?" asked Jemma, locking her eyes with his.

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to know?!" exclaimed Leo, shaking his head at her. "Up until tonight I didn't even know flowerpots that huge even existed."

"It's bugging me!" sighed Jemma. "I want to know why in the heavens it's so huge!"

"It's probably going to be one of those many mysteries in life that you never solve, Jems" said Leo, shrugging.

"Hey guys" said Tripp, as he walked over to them and extended the bag of crisps he'd been eating out towards them. "Want some?"

"Thanks" said Leo, smiling, as he took some when offered.

"Thank you, Antoine" said Jemma, also smiling, as she too took some when he offered.

"You're welcome" said Tripp, as he sat down next to Jemma. "So what are you guys talking about?"

"Flowerpots" said Leo with a mouth full of crisps.

"Why are you talking about flowerpots of all things?" asked Tripp, looking at them both oddly.

"Haven't you noticed the one behind us is rather huge?" asked Jemma, indicating behind her.

"So it is" said Tripp, as he glanced up and settled his gaze upon the giant flowerpot. "Fancy that."

"Are you seriously saying that up until now you never noticed that extremely huge flowerpot?!" exclaimed Jemma incredulously. _"There's more than one!"_

"Can't say I spend a lot of my time walking around looking for larger than life flowerpots" shrugged Tripp.

_"But why is it so huge?!"_ asked Jemma yet again, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Why does it bother you so much?" asked Leo curiously.

"I just want to know what would possess someone to purchase such a huge flowerpot" sighed Jemma, as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "You'd have to climb into a pot that large to even water the poor flowers!"

"I think those flowers are more than likely fake" said Tripp, as he glanced behind him and looked up at them.

"Regardless of everything I still want to know why it's so huge!" yelled Jemma.

"What's so huge?" asked Skye, stopping beside Leo and looking back and forth between the three of them.

"The flowerpot behind us" replied Jemma, Leo and Tripp in unison.

"You mean to tell me that the three of you are all sitting here discussing why the flowerpots are all so huge?" asked Skye, stifling her laugh. "Way to spend your night guys."

"Oh come on, Skye! You can't honestly tell me that the reason behind why this motel needs such overly large flowerpots hasn't dawned on you?!" asked Jemma with a heavy sigh.

"Sure it has" replied Skye, as she sat down next to Leo. "But only once and then I forgot about it almost instantly."

"It's impossible to forget such huge flowerpots and especially when they are right behind you" muttered Jemma, crossing her arms across her chest and frowning.

"I got distracted making out with Grant" said Skye, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "So trust me when I say that huge flowerpots where the last thing on my mind the moment his lips impacted with mine."

"Well Grant isn't here now but the huge flowerpot still is" said Jemma, as she glanced over towards Skye. "So, throw in your two cents. Why do you think the flowerpot behind us is so freaking huge?!"

"I don't know!" said Skye, shrugging and shaking her head at her friend. "Just go and ask the motel manager why his flowerpots are so huge!"

"It's probably so they'll provoke discussions exactly like the one you're all indulging in" said Grant, as he walked over to join them and latched onto their conversation.

"I'll admit that makes sense" said Skye, smiling at her boyfriend and leaning over to kiss him softly when he sat down beside her.

"I never thought about it like that before" said Jemma, brows furrowing.

"I can't believe we've actually been discussing why things like giant flowerpots even exist!" said Tripp, rubbing at his temple.

"We do things like this from time to time" said Leo, laughing. "You'll get used to it eventually."

"So, we're all in agreement then that the flowerpots are huge simply because discussions like this will happen?" asked Grant, chuckling softly.

"Agreed!" said Skye, as she manoeuvred herself into a sitting position on Grant's lap and leaned her head back against his chest, soon smiling and sighing contently when he wrapped his arms around her.

"We're agreed, big bro" smiled Leo, leaning over Skye so he could fist bump Grant.

"I guess so" sighed Jemma, turning back briefly to eye the huge flowerpot behind her suspiciously.

"I'm going to get another bag of crisps" said Tripp, as he jumped to his feet and headed off towards the vending machine. "But I agree."

"I still don't get why it even needs to be as huge as it is" commented Jemma yet again and sighing as she did so.

"If you mention that flowerpot one more time, Jems, I'm going to push you in the swimming pool!" said Leo, smiling a little deviously at her.

"Do and die, Leopold!" said Jemma, glaring at him. "Because I would take you with me and you know I would!"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

"I brought you a Cola" said Melinda, as she sat down on one of the chairs next to Phil and not far from their younger teammates.

"Just what I needed" said Phil, smiling at her, as he took the can of Cola she passed him and took a leisurely sip. "Thank you."

"You're welcome" said Melinda, smiling at him softly, before then becoming momentarily distracted by a loud _SPLASH! _sound from where the others were all sitting, only to see Leo and Jemma fall into the pool together while all Skye, Grant and Tripp could do was burst out laughing.

"I wonder what newest argument caused them to throw each other into the pool?" chuckled Phil.

"They were all discussing why the flowerpots behind them were so huge when I walked past them from the vending machine" said Melinda, shrugging.

"I see" said Phil, frowning slightly. "Hey, Mel?"

"Yes, Phil?" said Melinda, glancing over at him.

"Why exactly are the flowerpots here so freaking _HUGE?!" _asked Phil thoughtfully.


End file.
